The present invention relates to a pump, especially a peristaltic pump suitable for pumping fillings for food products.
Several types of pumps have been developed for the food industry, many of them being specially designed for fillings. Some pumps are suitable for low viscosity fillings, others for high viscosity ones. However, the pressure conditions and the size of the feeding area can vary from one type of pump to another. The feeding area can be described as the open area between the buffer hopper and the pump through which the product passes (usually only by gravitation). When high viscosity fillings are to be pumped, it is essential that the feeding area is large, otherwise the product gets stuck and does not enter the pump.
A pump that has a feeding area large enough for high viscosity fillings is the screw feeder. However, with a screw feeder, not only is it impossible to build up a high pressure, but it is also difficult or impossible to pump low viscosity fillings.